


Notes

by Mystique_Bl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Notes, Two Shot, Vice President! Levi, ereri, imagineyourOTP, no really this is too flufy, secret admirers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique_Bl/pseuds/Mystique_Bl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's locker was filled with notes that his 'Secret Admirer' had given him. Of course, feeling fed up from all the pick-up lines from his anonymous admirer, he seeks to find out who his 'Secret Admirer' is -with the help of his friends of course. An Ereri Twoshot filled with nothing but cheesy pick up lines and awkward flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_If you were a flower, you'd be a damnnnndellion_

_-your Secret Admirer_

Eren arched up a brow. He stared at the green piece of paper on his locker. It was crumpled, which meant someone had snuck it in his locker. The only key to the lock in his locker was the one hanging around his neck -and there was no way anyone else could have opened it.

He picked up the paper and reread it. Once, twice, observing the handwriting of the letter. He tried hard not to blush, but failed at doing so.

 _Okay_ , so maybe that might have been one of the worst pick up lines he had read, and that the person who liked him might be a creepy stalker -but the thought of a person actually admiring him made Eren's day a little better. He knew that people admired him, but this was the first time someone had done something about it.

The handwriting was sort of messy, but he didn't know anyone with that handwriting. Not any of his friends' -at least.

Had someone sent it to him? Or was it sent to the wrong locker? He shrugged off his thoughts, and put the piece of paper in his pocket. He got the things he needed and went to class, the thought of his 'secret admirer' still in his mind.

-•-

"Oi, Jaeger." A voice suddenly called behind him.

Eren sighed and shut the book he was reading. It was Chemistry class, there was a test, and Eren needed to study. Or he was sure to fail at it. But here he was, talking to one of the most annoying friends he ever had. It was still early, and their teacher seemed to be a little late.

"Yes, Kirstein?"

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together. "You look stupider than usual."

"Smiling?" He raised his brows. "I'm not smiling."

"Yes you are." He pointed out. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "Finally got laid?"

Eren realized that Jean was talking loudly when heads were suddenly turned to them, and he slid down on his chair, the tip of his ears turning pink.

"Can you lower your voice?" He mumbled. "And no I didn't get laid."

"You didn't get what?" Mikasa suddenly appeared at his back, her eyes boring down onto Eren.

"N-nothing!" He exclaimed.

Thankfully, before Mikasa could even say anything else, their professor finally arrived. He told all of them to go back to their seats, and asking them to get ready for their test.

Eren gulped. Okay. He was going to fail that test. He glared at Jean and returned to his book, reading a few words from the text, hoping that it would be able to stay in his head and to actually help him in the test, before slipping it in his bag.

He prayed to whatever gods up there that he wouldn't fail. Chemistry sucks.

-•-

He sighed as he got out of his last class before lunch. He was tired. If Chemistry was bad, Algebra was even worse.

As he was on the way to his locker, his phone suddenly beeped. He raised a brow, and got it from his pocket.

' _Heard from Jean that you got laid. Who's the lucky girl? Or is it a guy?_

_PS. See you at the table in lunch.'_

_-Armin_

Eren rolled his eyes. Really?

Armin was one of Eren's bestfriends since he was only a kid -along with Mikasa. He was someone Eren could trust.

He thought about ditching his friends at lunch, knowing that they would press him with questions -but then his stomach rumbled. He was hungry and he needed food. But first, he had to return his stuff in his locker.

As he continued walking, he typed a reply to Armin

_'I didn't get laid. Will be there in_

Eren wasn't able to continue, when he suddenly bumped into something -or rather, someone.

Eren's eyes widened as his books flew to the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed that there were papers scattered around the floor. They weren't his but he was pretty sure the person who owned them was mad at him now.

"Sorry!" Eren exclaimed, gathering the papers.

"Tch. Next time, watch where you are going." The person muttered.

Eren stood up and was surprised to find a short man standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He looked down at him and oh, wow Eren never thought he would say it, but, he was pretty and okay he had to admit he was hot.

"Sorry." He managed to say. He found himself staring at him, most especially at his grey eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said and got the papers from Eren.

"My name's Eren." He introduced himself. He felt anxious somehow, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I know who you are." He replied, and somehow Eren thought that he was holding back a smile.

"Um...how do you know who I am?" He asked.

The person-who-still-hasnt-been-named rolled his eyes. "From my cousin, and I'm pretty sure I've known about Eren Jaeger from the girls who keep drooling over you.

"What? Cousin?" Eren asked. He knew that a lot of girls (and okay, guys) liked him but to say that they drooled over him was exaggerated. over exaggerted.

The person looked at his watch, then his eyes widened. "Shit! Hanji's gonna kill me." He exclaimed. He looked at up at Eren and said "Have to go!"

"Wait!" Just before the person could run, Eren grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "What's your name?"

The person rolled his eyes again and sighed. "It's Levi. Now let me go before I castrate you. I am late for a meeting."

"Okay." Then he dropped his arm. He was still staring at him, and Levi raised his brows. "What?"

"Nothing." Youre just really pretty. Can I have your number?

"Well, if you're not gonna say anything, I'll be going now." He said and dashed off.

Eren stared at him, the corners of his lips tugging up.

Levi, huh?

-•-

When Eren got to their table at lunch, bringing his food, the smile on his face that morning was even wider.

"Yeah. He really did get laid." Connie whispered to Sasha. She nodded.

All of his friends at the table had their eyebrows furrowed, staring at Eren.

"What?!"

"Eren." Armin said. "What happend? You told me you didn't get laid so what happend?"

Eren rolled his eyes and sat down in his usual seat besides Mikasa. "I have a secret admirer."

"What?!" Everyone except himself around the table exclaimed.

The people in the cafeteria turned their attention to them, and for the second time that day, Eren felt completely embarrased.

"Shh!" He shushed them and pulled out the two letters from his pocket that he had gotten in locker.

All of his friends went near him to peak at the letters.

Jean whisled as he read the red paper. "Somebody needs to call the SWAT team because you are a fucking bomb."

Mikasa furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at the green paper that Sasha was reading. "Why does that handwriting seem familiar?"

Eren's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Mikasa stared at the paper. "Yeah. I can't remember from who though."

Eren nodded sadly. "That's okay."

"So is that the only reason why you're smiling like you just won a lottery?" Connie asked.

Eren smiled. "I also met someone."

"Ooooh!! Who?" Sasha asked excitedly.

Eren's eyes scanned around the room. Was he here? He searched, but unfortunately he didn't find the raven haired boy. "His name is Levi."

Mikasa, who was drinking from her juice pouch, sort of accidentally spit it out in Connie's face. "Levi? That short guy?"

"Um...yeah, why?" Eren asked. "Do you know him?"

"Quite well." She muttered, sipping from her juice pouch once again.

Before Eren could say something, a guy with blonde hair went running into the cafeteria in their direction.

"Eren." He panted. "Proffesor Anderson is looking for you."

Eren grumbled but nodded. He cleaned his table and stood up. "See you later, guys."

He got the two pieces of paper from his friends and went to his proffesor's office.

He knocked on the door gently, before opening it. "Good Afternoon, Sir. May I come in?"

"Ah, yes. Eren, please come in." He said and gestured for him to sit down. He handed him a paper, which Eren quickly recognized as his Chemistry test paper. There was a big red F on it and Eren knew he was in big trouble.

"Eren. You need to get better grades at Chemistry. Do you need help?" The proffesor asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'll make sure to get better next time."

"How can you assure me, Eren?"

He gulped. "Um...I'll get a tutor!"

The professor smiled. "That's great."

After a few minutes of discussing his grades in Chemistry, he was sent out of the door.

"Fuck Chemistry." He groaned.

-•-

"I can't believe you got an F in Chemistry!" Armin exclaimed, holding the paper in his hand as they walked home from school.

"Yeah, and apparently I'm gonna need a tutor." He sighed.

"Yeah, because you lied. Good idea, Jaeger." Jean rolled his eyes.

"Wait." Mikasa suddenly said. "I know who can help you in Chemistry."

"Who?" He asked curiously.

Mikasa smirked as if she knew a secret joke that none of them did. "My cousin. He's a junior at school and I'm pretty sure you're gonna like him, Eren."

-•-

The next day, Eren didn't expect to get notes in his locker.

In fact there were more.

"Woah." He breathed out. There were about 5 of them in his locker, each one a different color, but the same handwriting still.

_"Mercury may be the hottest planet in the universe, but you're way hotter."_

_"Somebody needs to put you out, you're smoking."_

_"Are you a light switch? Cause you just really turn me on."_

_"Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."_

As Eren read each one of them, his cheeks were getting red. He was pretty sure he looked like a tomato.

_"Do you have a map? Cause I seem to have been lost in your eyes."_

Yep. Definetely a tomato. Or redder than that.

When he arrives to class later, all of his classmates are asking why his face was incredibly flushed.

At lunch, he shows his friends the letters, and they all agree to help him in this mission of his to look for his 'Secret Admirer'.

-•-

After school, he, Armin and Mikasa were hanging out in Eren's apartment.

Armin narrowed his eyes when he saw Mikasa, who had her nose to her phone. "Mikasa who are you texting?" It was unusal for Mikasa to be on her phone for a long time, especially now that she was typing furiously.

"Eren's tutor." She replied, then sighed. "My insufferable cousin."

"Oh, cool." Eren said. "When is he coming over?"

"Right about...now?!"

'Ding-dong!' The doorbell rang.

Eren jumped up from his seat. He went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he definetely didn't expect to see the person who was standing at the door right now.

"Hey- Oh. Oh."

Levi stood outside his house and rolled his eyes. "Have your brain cells finally decided to die? You are repeating yourself."

"Um. N-no!" He didn't understand why, but his heartbeat was going crazy, and he was pretty sure his cheeks were flushed. Here was Levi, being an asshole. But damn, he was an attractive asshole.

He must have been staring at Levi for so long, because even Levi suddenly seemed conscious. He took off his shoes and mumbled something Eren couldn't quite hear and entered the living room. Eren pretended he didn't notice, but he was pretty sure the tip of Levi's ears were pink.

"Well, Armin and I are going somewhere." Mikasa was smiriking, but he didn't know at whose direction.

"W-we are?" Armin asked.

"Yep." Mikasa grabbed him by the arm, and just like that, thy were out the door. Eren's eyes followed them, then he suddenly remember he had a tutor.

Eren blinked. Now what?

"Oi, brat." Eren arched his brows. Brat? He turned and saw Levi sitting on the floor, notebooks and books set on the table. "Do you want to get better at Chemistry or not?"

"Yes!" So he sat down next to Levi.

It was a lovely tutor, really, besides the fact that Levi kept calling him names.

After about 2 hours, Levi stood up. "It's getting late, I should go."

"Okay." He said. Levi walked to the door, but even before he could open it, Eren stood up an walked in front of him. Levi raised a brow.

"U-um. Thanks for today!" He bowed. He really was thankful, at least now he could understand Chemistry better than in his class.

For a short second, Levi actually smiled. An actual proper smile with a soft look in his eyes. "Your welcome."

Eren fought back a blush. This asshole. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. And make sure you do your homeworks or I am throwing them out of this building." He warned.

Eren nodded. A wave goodbye, and Levi was out of his apartment.

Okay, Chemistry doesn't seem so bad anymore.

-•-

The next morning, Eren was all smiley again, and this time nobody bothered to ask, since hey, you have the person you like tutoring you. What could get better than that?

"I take that tutor with Levi was good?" Mikasa asked.

Eren nodded. They were headed to his locker and only a few people were still in the school.

"Eren," Armin suddenly said. "Do you have a crush on Levi?"

"What?!" Eren desperately tried not to blush. "N-no I don't!"

"Sure you don't." Sasha teased, and they all burst out laughing.

Eren opened his locker and found 2 notes in it.

"Ooooh!" Sasha grabbed them immediately.

They all peeked to see them.

 _"Did you get a sunburn? Or were you always this hot?_ "

" _Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful."_

Jean whistled appreciatevly. "Damn, this guy is good at his lines. Did he get them from the internet or something?"

"We need to find out who this guy is." Armin said. All of them nodded in agreement.

Eren desperately hoped he would.

-•-

Every after school, Levi would tutor Eren, and really, Eren feels the happiest every time Levi tutored him.

The notes in his locker increased, and Eren still had no idea who his admirer was.

About a week or so, Eren handed Levi his test paper.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's my result from a Chemistry test!" He beamed at him.

Levi looked at the paper. "B+, Good work, Eren." He smiled at him.

Eren paused for a second. Levi didn't sound sarcastic, and his smile made Eren's heart flutter.

"U-um..."

"Yes, brat?"

Ah yes, the name calling again.

He leaned down, and Levi's eyes widened.

"Eren." Levi said softly.

What was he doing? Is he really going to kiss Levi?

Their faces were inches apart, their lips brushing when-

The doorbell rang.

"Le-

"EREN!" He recognized the voice as Jean's. That horseface.

Levi stood up from the couch, his cheeks visibly flaming.

"I have to go. Sorry." Before Eren could follow him,

Levi ran to the door.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jean poked his head in the apartment.

He is gonna kill that horseface.

-•-

Eren can't stop thinking about it.

Actually, he can't stop thinking about Levi.

He was close.  _So_  close to kissing him. Then Jean had to interrupt. Wonderful.

He sat down on his couch, willing himsel to calm down when he felt something hard underneath his butt.

"What?"

He stood up and found ahardcovered notebook.

He opened the notebook and found a name written on it.

' _Levi Ackerman'_

He scanned the notebook. It was just his Chemistry notebook, his messy handwriting of his notes all over the pages. His eyes narrowed.

His handwriting seemed oddly familiar.

As he continued to scan, his heart started to pound. That handwriting. Where had he seen it before?

A note suddenly fell from one of the pages from the book.

_'Eren Jaeger_

_Your eyes make me feel like home."_

Eren dropped the notebook.

Oh.

_Oh._

The note was the same as the ones he had seen in his locker.

Then that meant, his secret admirer was...?

_Thump. Thump._

Levi?

He feels like he might faint.

-•-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

Levi frantically paced in his apartment, his head still running around the fact that he had almost kissed Eren Jaeger.

' _Holy fucking shit'_  He thought, eyes wide, his hands holding the sides of his face ' _I almost kissed Eren Jaeger_.'

His heart was pounding, and really, until now, Levi still doesn't understand why he fell in love with this shitty brat. Of all the brats to fall for, it had to be Eren Jaeger.

_Eren Jaeger._

He remembered the first time he had seen him at the halls of their school, his green eyes shining, his brown hair swept over his eyes, talking and laughing with - _what the fuck, was that his cousin?_ \- while he was on the way to the Student Council Room with Hanji.

"Oi, four-eyes. Who is that guy?" He had asked Hanji.

"Oh. He'a a freshman. Heard his name was Eren Jaeger. A lot of girls were talking about him." She had replied "Are you interested?"

Levi rolled his eyes and tried to hide the fact that yes, he is interested in Eren Jaeger,  _very interested_.

He remembers meeting up with Mikasa that afternoon, wanting to know more about Eren. Mikasa had smirked at him, and told him a few things about him. Thankfully, Eren didn't seem interested in girls.

And no- Levi  _definetely_  did not start stalking him since that day, looking at his file in the offce, staring at him as he went to lunch or as he went to follow him to his locker-  _definetely not._

It all started as a bit of a crush on him, admiring as to how he was so brave and how he always tried to get better at things just like how Eren decided to get help at Chemistry.

When Mikasa had told him that a someone needed help in Chemistry he had declined of course, he was after all, the vice president at school and there was a shit ton of what he needed to do. But when she had said it was Eren, he had immediately said yes, his work completely forgotten. He doesn't regret the decision, even now as a mountain of paperwork is on his desk.

He sat down on his couch, the image of Eren leaning down to kiss him still in his mind. Okay, he needed to  _stop_  thinking about it.

He opened his bag and searched his Chemistry notebook, thinking of another cheesy note to give to Eren (because why not?) He frowned when he couldn't find it. ' _Where the-?_

His phone suddenly beeped.

He sighed and unlocked his phone, a notification that he had received a text from Mikasa showed up.

_'I know you're Eren's Secret Admirer' -Mikasa_

Shit.

_'How would you know?' -Levi_

_'Please. I know your handwriting. I didn't realize it at first, but when I saw your notebook, I was certain it was you.' -Mikasa_

_'Fine. Don't you fucking dare tell Eren or I will shave off all that hair of yours.' -Levi_

_'Don't worry, Eren is too dense for anything. I'm zipping my mouth.' -Mikasa_

He doesn't reply, not really knowing what to say. He leaves his phone, searching for his goddamn Chemistry notebook.

After a few moments of frantic searching, Levi still hasn't found his notebook.

"Where did I put that notebook?" He grumbled. "I used it in Chemistry, I used it when I tutored-

Realization suddenly hit him. He is a goddamn idiot. Of course he had to leave it there.

He desperately hopes Eren doesn't find his notebook.

-•-

The next morning, he makes his way to Eren's locker, he doesn't have a note, but he is sort of thinking that  _maybe -just maybe-_  he would confess to Eren. He kept thinking about it last night, even rehearsed what he would say. He seemed to be so sure of what he wanted to do last night, but now, Levi feels like he might piss himself.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Eren talking to another guy.

"Eren." The guy said, suddenly taking hold of Eren's hand. Eren's eyes widened and he tried to let go of his hand, but his grip was much stronger.

Levi gritted his teeth, and he held back the urge to walk up to the guy and punch him square on the face.

"Um, can you let go of my hand?" Eren said. "What do you want?"

"I am your secret admirer." He said with a smile.

 _What.the.fuck._  He took back what he said, he is going to murder that shitty imposter.

"B-but there's no way you're my secret admirer when it's-

Levi couldn't wait what Eren was going to say, seeing the guy holding Eren's hand and saying he was his secret admirer was too much.

He walked up to both of them and grabbed the person by his collar and pushed him up against the lockers.

"Look you fucking piece of shit, I am his secret admirer so shut the fuck up." He threatened him through gritted teeth.

"I-I-I'm sorry Vice President Levi!!!!" He stammered.

"Don't you dare take him away from me. Ever." He pushed him harder, and the guy whimpered.

"Levi," Eren suddenly said behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go."

He clenched his fist. He wanted to punch the guy, but he knew it would only do him trouble, and the people at the halls were looking at them.

He let go of him, but before he did so, he sent him a death glare, and he went running away.

The crowd decreased, and it was only him and Eren by his locker.

"W-Why did you do that?" Eren said. "He wasn't doing anything!"

"He held your hand!" He pointed out. "Seriously, how much do I have to endure so that I can have you? You shitty brat."

Eren became silent, his face red all the way up to the tip of his ears.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed him by his arm.

"W-where are we going?" He asked.

He pulled him into an empty classroom, making sure to lock the door.

Eren stood there, his face flushed. "U-um, you are the one who puts notes in my locker, right?"

Levi stared at him, arms crossed over his chest. "Who else did you think it would be?"

"W-well," Eren couldn't believe how he was acting, he was suddenly stammering and twitchy everytime Levi was around. "I didn't expect it to be you. Maybe...someone else? Like a creepy stalker or something."

Levi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Eren smiled at him, then they both became silent.

Levi suddenly took a step forward, taking Eren's face in his hands. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Eren's eyes widened, but he soon melted into the kiss. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, bringing his arms around Levi to close the gap between them.

After a few long seconds, Levi pulled away, suddenly remembering they were in a classroom.

"S-so, Levi. How do you feel about me?" Eren asked, his cheeks flushed.

Levi playfully smacked him on the head, but pulled him closer once again.

"I like you, you shitty brat. Even when you have a failing grade at your Chemistry class-

"Well, I may be bad at Chemistry, but we both have chemistry so I'm okay with that."

Levi smacks on the head again, because Eren isn't supposed to make his heart beat like crazy or to make him be as red as a tomato.

Eren bursts out laughing but he leans down and whispers in his ear. "I like you too, Levi."

Maybe it was because of the notes that Levi has snuck into his locker, or Eren failing at his Chemistry test, but the only thing both of them are sure of is that they're happy where they are and they're not letting each other go.

-•-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I would definitely love to hear from you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Well....Sorry had to leave it at that :D
> 
> This is the second story that I posted on AO3! I really hope you enjoyed reading this! And don't worry, the second chapter of this will be posted up...tomorrow I guess!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
